


【授权翻译】never stop until the grave

by JulianTurnin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aging, Established Relationship, M/M, SKA Saint Petersburg, Set after S1, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianTurnin/pseuds/JulianTurnin
Summary: 回到圣彼得堡，维克托试着一边当教练一边重返竞技。理想很美好但现实很残酷。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [never stop until the grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170587) by [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/pseuds/Naraht). 



> 原作者：本文涉及轻微伤病情节，有提到饮食失调。  
> 授权图在：http://bootstrapping.lofter.com/post/1ecab016_f6d82e4

 

_"What worries me though, is that after all those victories people don't see me as a human being anymore. I am not a machine, I have a heart beating in my chest -not an engine, there's a blood in my veins- not an oil. I know pain and fatigue. I can lose but I will strive to win everything."_

_最让我担心的是在取得那些胜利之后，人们不再把我看成正常人。我并不是机器，我也有一颗跳动的心，不是发动机，我的血管里流动的是鲜血，不是石油。我懂得疼痛和疲惫。我也可能输，但是我会努力去争取赢得一切胜利。_

_——普鲁申科_

（ **注1** ） 

***

“这太美啦，”勇利望着时尚，充满着斯堪的纳维亚式风格的维克托的公寓，赞叹道，手里还握着行李箱的拉杆，“我以前是在杂志上看到的，但我从来——”

维克托耸了耸肩。他十八岁时用青年组两个赛季的奖金和他第一次的背书买下了这个公寓，那时的物价可比现在便宜多了。当时毫不犹豫地买下，事后可耿耿于怀了好久。

现在他当然能买得起更好的了，比如中心地段的空中别墅，还有他从来都没时间去的海边夏日度假别墅。模特，寡头的儿子女儿们，酒吧里等着被带走准备挥霍一夜的人，大家都在问他为什么不搬到比瓦西里岛更繁华的地方。少年的他对除滑冰以外一无所知，不过现在看来这个决定没那么糟糕。他喜欢大窗户，喜欢涅瓦河的景色，喜欢能走着去家乡的滑冰场。曾经有段时间，他喜欢自己能从公寓看到河对岸的综合体育馆，当他有了翘掉练习的念头时，那建筑像是在责备他一样。

“几年前我重新装修了一番，Denis Krasikov，他做的很棒吧。”他环视四周，虽然已经足够熟悉不需要刻意回忆。“可能有些迟了不过我觉得这个色调显得太冷清了，该换个新配色了。”

家中大面积的白色，银色和淡蓝色，还有电器外壳的金属灰色，像是回应他之前赛季的风格，那时他还以为这装修的不错呢。去年大奖赛后的冬天，在那个圣彼得堡的严冬中，他逐渐失去了活下去的信念。其实，他早该意识到那并不是家里装修风格的错。装几盏灯应该能改善下吧。也许吧。

“我不觉得这个冷色调不好啊，”勇利坚持道，“这——很有你的风格。”

“现在不是了，”他答道。“再也不是了。已经半夜了，我带你去卧室吧。”

 

 ***

一个月带勇利逛圣彼得堡根本不够。所有必去游览景点——国立艾尔米塔什博物馆，彼得保罗要塞，夏宫， 救世主滴血大教堂，一天去喀琅施塔得悼念水兵。即便是在一天有十八个小时黑夜的俄罗斯严冬，也有很多可游览观赏的。所有维克托喜欢的餐厅咖啡厅至少够他们去一周了。

一个月和他的未婚夫安置新家根本不够。他离开了这么久，公寓干净的让他觉得有些不自在，这更像是个熟悉的旅店而不是家。他从未和另一个人生活过：因为他的情人很少有呆到第二天清晨。

勇利因为倒时差一直睡到下午。然后维克托告诉了他之前也会对其他情人说的事：哪里找毛巾；怎么用咖啡机；因为冰箱里什么也没有他们要一会出去吃饭。

在一顿迟来的午饭后，太阳早已西沉。他们随后回到公寓，看了Netflix上之前忘看的几集电视剧。勇利的头垂在维克托的肩上，维克托为他轻轻的盖上了毯子。

欢迎回家，他本想对他说。现在这也是你的家了，我们两个人的家。

他会说的，当他相信这一点时。

明天他们将重返冰场。

 

 ***

距离拂晓还有几个小时的时候，跑过杜奇科夫桥时。半梦半醒的状态下，运动包挂在一个肩膀上，忍着呼啸的寒风交换腿跳来测试平衡，笨拙地在门边刷着钥匙卡等那个时灵时不灵的锁头打开。一切都是这么熟悉。除了现在勇利在他的身边。

“我一直都希望有朝一日我能在这里滑冰，”勇利跟着他在昏暗的走廊走时说。

维克托鼓捣着门锁，“这？你都不知道这儿的冰场有多糟。”

勇利淡淡地回了一句，“因为你在这里。”

“你嘴真甜，”说着，维克托吻了他的耳后。

在更衣室，维克托深吸了一口气，闻到了一股漂白剂，发霉的瓷砖味和旧冰鞋臭味的混在一起的味道，就像一杯鸡尾酒气味混杂着。可即便是闭着眼睛，他也知道尤比列伊内体育中心在哪儿。有什么东西在他的胸腔里蔓延，大概是从未感受到的紧张吧。

维克托张开双臂说道，“勇利，欢迎回家！”

 

 ***

回到体育中心就像一只海象在河里游泳：突然跃进一群俄罗斯优秀运动员所在的冰水中。维克托回来的第一个早晨就被一堆检查霸占了：运动医生，理疗师，营养专家。他们带来无聊的苏维埃式例行安排-都25年了早过时了-但他能感到他们内心深处是很高兴他能重返圣彼得堡。身体检查结果：旧伤未复发，最大摄氧量少量下降但还能接受，总体上还算健康。

一边研究着一会要做的几项血液测试，维克托想着雅克夫是不是要让所有运动员都要做个STD常规涂片检查，还是只有他要做。也许他该问问格奥尔基。或许不该问，那只会变成格奥尔基的关于“那个婊子阿尼亚”长篇大论的痛骂悲鸣。

理疗师指出他的柔韧性明显下降。她-毫无疑问是个抖S，而且还不是维克托能应付得了的-让他扭曲身体做一系列可能来自做爱姿势的大幅度羞耻拉伸时，对他不满的皱了皱眉。（上次伤的有这么狠吗？不过他倒是经常伤到。）

最后的结果：他比竞赛期时整整胖了五公斤。这不需要顶尖队医提醒他。他已经充分认识到这点了。不过这不是什么大问题：毕竟他不是亚古丁。只不过现在时间有点短。

雅科夫看着维克托取下冰刀保护套，抱怨着，“要不是还有两周就欧锦赛了我绝对会让你两周内不准上冰，你之前想什么呢？”

维克托冲着雅科夫讨好一笑，露出只有在和雅科夫严肃讨论时的傻笑，“我什么都没想，我只是去好好的享受一把。”

两人都清楚正确回答是 _我恋爱了_ ，然而这个时间地点并不适合那个话题。维克托怀疑雅科夫更愿意把他想成一个毫无节制对性上瘾的花花公子。不过那或许也不错。

雅科夫哼了一声。“你也好意思说你天天有在练习。我知道你管练习叫什么，叫冰舞，你居然敢在没有指导下，冒着伤到后背的风险去做托举？还是为了一个表演滑？还不是为了比赛？你是十五岁的小孩子吗维克托？尤拉都比你理智。”

又一次，正确回答是 _我恋爱了_ 。或者应该是， _我打算永久退役，所以我想到这个动作时觉得还不错。_ 不够现在还不是时候谈这个问题。

“答应我，”雅科夫继续说道，“别做傻事伤到你自己。”

维克托眨着眼睛对雅科夫说，“我有过吗？”

雅科夫被气得冷哼一声。14岁锁骨骨折，20岁半月板撕裂，两年前刚做过后背手术。不过他们和做蠢事的下场没什么联系，所以忽略不计。

“赶紧上冰，做做热身，不过在我同意前不准做跳跃。我会看着你的，维恰。”

维克托向后推了一把墙，靠着惯性向前滑，然后对雅科夫做了个手势，准备好《不要离开伴我身边》的开场姿势，开始了滑行。

_他很高兴我能回来，他原谅我了，他还是最爱我的。_

这个想法让他高兴的忘却了一切，几分钟后不由自主地跳了个3T，毫不意外地收到来自场边的暴怒的吼声，却让他觉得心中一股暖意在攀升。

 

 

 ***

雅科夫虽然外表看起来狠厉，但内里有一颗浪漫的灵魂，因而他让维克托勇利提前结束了整整两个小时。两人伴着夕阳一同走过杜奇科夫桥。整个瓦西里岛上的天空，从淡黄色渐变到西南方向的海绿色，最后融成冬夜里的深蓝，伴以群星闪耀。维克托心想， _这大概是世间最美的一件表演服了吧。_

他挽着勇利的手臂。他穿着羊毛大衣几乎感觉不到勇利的体温。维克托倾身，开心的问道，“勇利，觉得俄罗斯的训练怎么样？”

勇利转过头，昏黄的灯光下只映出了一个轮廓，“非常棒！”

“非常严谨，非常明确……非常俄罗斯。和底特律不同。”

“我只来了一天，我觉得我还没法准确评判——”

维克托在想他到底在期待什么，是不是该为让勇利陷于两难的境地而道歉。切雷斯蒂诺，虽然对勇利的焦虑毫无办法，但仍是一位好教练，人品也好。尽管维克托没做什么，但他对于他所在的体系确确实实感到一股骄傲。毫无疑问他们在美国所有做过的事，所有可能做的事，确实是非常棒的，但是在俄罗斯事情是没有妥协可言的。（ **注2** ）

尤比列伊内体育中心的第一天的成果就是每个人都有一堆报告准备带回家。医学检测结果，营养方案，每周计划。游泳，举重，体重训练，芭蕾，理疗，按摩……上冰时间。也许你觉得上冰时间是理所应当的，但现实就是这不像当初在长谷津那样那么容易得到。然而这不过是完整科学安排好的训练方案的一部分。

维克托一边忍着心里阵阵愧疚， _一边心想，这和我在长谷津安排的完全不一样。不过我倾注了我全部时间，全部精力。也许这就足够了。_

他把勇利拉得更近了，吻了他的面颊。飞驰而去的汽车的车灯，夜幕下的金色灯光，汽车喇叭在尖叫，也没能打扰到他们，他们正融为一体（ **注3** ）。

“我只希望你在这里能幸福，”维克托说。

在勇利温暖的呼吸下，一片薄雾在两人间升起，“只要你在我身边，我就很幸福了。”

 

 ***

“我们忘记买做晚饭的食材了，”勇利边说着，边坐在沙发下从包里掏出训练计划。

维克托想着， _我昨天买了苹果_ 。他在训练期的时候很少费心买东西扔进冰箱里。他觉得勇利不一定能明白这代表什么。

维克托站在门口，一边缓缓拍下大衣肩上的雪，一边注视着自己的未婚夫。勇利弯腰看着他的那堆训练说明，神情专注地像是明天有考试。他的一头黑发，已经长到盖住耳朵了，因为他之前戴的帽子被弄的乱蓬蓬的。他还穿着那件日本保暖夹克，没拉拉链，有点大。他很美，摄人心魂，和维克托公寓的一尘不染格格不入。维克托揉了揉眼睛，他看见了星星。维克托睁开了眼睛，他看见了勇利。他如星星般闪耀。

勇利感受到了维克托目光的分量后，终于抬头了，轻轻擦拭着仍带雾气的眼镜说到，“我是不是碍着你了？我坐这儿行吗？”

“你想坐哪儿坐哪儿，现在这是你的家了。”

他热情的欢迎手势，伴上完美的皮凯转（ **注4** ），被接着研究训练计划的勇利完美地忽视了。虽然是用西里尔字母写的，但不知道是哪个好心人在旁边用笔标上了英语翻译。现在勇利在旁边用日语做了标注。

“别那么当回事，”维克托不耐烦的说着，“他们每个月都给你个新的，要不凭什么我们花那么多钱请他们。”

他坐在勇利旁边抽走了碍事的纸。他不喜欢有人为勇利规划他的每天生活。他开始想他们的日程有多少能重叠，有没有人考虑到这点。他得和他们谈谈。

“雅科夫觉得他现在是我的教练了，”勇利说，“我是说，他英语不太好，但他那些动作表明……”

雅科夫 费尔茨曼永远不会是个自以为是的男人。在大奖赛决赛后维克托在巴塞罗那和他谈好，并签署了两份不同的教练合同书。维克托 瓦西里耶维奇 尼基福罗夫 和胜生勇利。两份都是自当前赛季开始法律效力生效，以及很快就全款付清费用。

这是维克托对雅科夫的一份赔罪礼物。他第二天就打电话给银行让他们把钱打过去，努力让雅科夫不再生气。夏天再来几场冰演就能赚回来了吧，虽然他已经早就不关心他们每次给他多少钱。

他现在担心的是勇利是否能够真正理解这些，什么时候理解，他该怎么解释。

“只是怕在我准备俄锦赛的时候没人指导你，”他解释，顺便亲了下勇利的耳朵。

还有欧锦赛，世锦赛……脑中的声音接了下去。

瞥了一眼他自己的训练日程表，他只注意到一堆禁令： _不许指导勇利，不许为勇利编舞，不许参与勇利的服装设计，不准为勇利洗脚。_ 当然还有不准在比赛前 _为勇利做发型，即便是用梳子简单梳下头也不行_ 。和勇利有关的一切事都禁止。

自然他们会一起共度冰上时间-雅克夫大部分学生都会一起上冰的，虽然维克托偶尔会有自己私人练习时间-但维克托会按照练习自己的步法，很难再抽出时间盯着另一个人。

回想起大奖赛决赛的一幕幕时，他发现一边做教练一边竞技显得有些…认真的说，不那么容易，但是努力做还是可行的。任何值得做的事都需要付出努力，维克托又天性乐观。那时他坐在冰场边地板上，勇利跨坐在他的大腿上，他当时深信他能做好。只是现在他想不起来之前他是打算怎么做的。

维克托叹了一口气，在沙发上躺下，头枕在勇利的腿上。

“你在担心吗？”勇利问道，下意识地伸手揉乱维克托的头发。

“你是说俄锦赛？”维克托故意挑了个勇利未挑明的话中最简单一个问题回答。“当然不。我甚至不用表演的特别好，我只要-只要别太差就行。他们对我有种信任感，不会不让我参加欧锦赛。到那时我准备好就行了。

勇利脸一下子红了，咬了咬嘴唇，或许是因为他竟然问了个蠢问题，也有可能是他突然想起来压在他腿上的是当代传奇的脸颊，又好像是他记起来他是那个把维克托从全世界夺走八个月的男人。

“而你现在准备好了，”维克托接着说，“你会让所有人惊叹为之倾倒。南健次郎还不知道要被打击成什么样呢。”

“别这么说，”勇利回道，不似以前那样害怕了。维克托开心的想着，听起来他几乎准备好了，相信自己基本上会赢。

“到那时你回家后，我会亲吻它。”

如果他把头转向左边，稍稍前倾几英尺，他就能隔着运动服裤子厚重的布料含住勇利那里。然而，他选择右边，吻了下勇利的膝盖，惹得勇利一惊倒吸一口气。

“我的膝盖？”勇利的声音因高兴而有点抖。

维克托躺回，抬头看着他的爱人说道，“我觉得在冰上还是膝盖起的作用更大些。你是知道的。:”

两人一起放声大笑。

勇利眼中光芒闪烁着，开口说，“我记得你说过这附近有家你推荐的日式餐厅，今晚去怎么样？庆祝下定居圣彼得堡？”

维克托一时没有接话。

“不-不吃猪排饭，”勇利急忙说，“我不会吃的！但寿司呢？我可以吃点鱼，嗯，米饭可能也行…”

他倾身弯腰找起了被丢到地板上的营养规划表。有那么短暂的一瞬，维克托被困在他的怀里，清楚的闻到衣服潮湿的味道还有沐浴露和一点古龙水的香气。但也就那么一瞬。

“我就不了，”维克托最终说了一句，“不吃晚饭了。”

严格来说，他撒谎了。当时勇利不会俄语，所以他并不知道真相。维克托不管他的营养专家怎么说，只按照自己的方法来。

“啊，对你也有你的饮食规划！当然你有了！我刚才想什么呢？”

维克托心里想着，和一个男人生活在一起的同时还要当他的偶像，这挺难的。也许这根本不可能。最后总会发现他是被当成神明供奉。

他笑着，嘴角咧的尽可能大，“到俄锦赛前每晚只吃一个苹果。为了尽早回归训练，这是最简单的方法。”

“这是俄罗斯特色？”勇利困扰地问。

毫无疑问他不擅长减肥这事，维克托想着，他丝毫不否认这点。

“没错，我们是特别的一群人，”他声音毫无起伏地说着，“我们特别相信苹果。”

他指了指转角处那个木头篮子，里面堆着高高的绿苹果（ **注5** ）勇利之前一定是觉得那是用来装饰的。

那天夜里维克托的肚子咕噜噜地叫着，大到他觉得肯定把勇利吵醒了。他当然饿得睡不着。但他是个现实主义者，一个运动员——膝盖和胃之间，他永远都会选择他的膝盖。

 

***

维克托说，“日程表上没有留出时间让我教勇利，这是个问题。”

他坐在雅科夫桌子的一角上，晃着腿观察着对方。

雅科夫从厚厚一沓的文件中抬头，研究了维克托一会儿，然后恼火地哼了一声，继续看着那堆文件。维克托盯着上面那张纸第一行： _治疗用途豁免……格奥尔基·波波维奇……_

“那样安排是因为你不可能教勇利，”他尖刻的说着，不肯再对上维克托的视线。很明显他希望维克托感到无趣然后走人。“每天的时间根本不够。”

“他们说世锦赛五连霸也不可能。”

雅科夫扫了他一眼，不屑一顾地摇了摇头。“那都多久之前的事了。”

“我会变成六连冠的，”维克托嘴硬道，即便是他也清楚这个回答有多无力。

雅科夫提高了音量，“现在你都没法保证自己赢，怎么能做到这点？你还承诺让那个男人赢？你到底想不想赢金牌？”

雅科夫在塞得满满的抽屉里翻来翻去，抽出一张纸，冲着维克托的脸挥来挥去。“这是让我做胜生勇利教练的合同书。你自己签的。我现在是他教练，你算什么？”他抖着那张纸，脸很快涨得通红，“你和他有合同吗？维克托，你和他有过合同吗？”

“我发誓我会留在他身边做他的教练。他需要我。我们相互理解。”

“你们之间只有性。我花了那么大的代价从莉莉娅 巴拉诺夫斯卡娃那里领教到了，性不是相互理解。就算有一张结婚证都不应该让你一直盲目的。”

他无话可说。事实就是这样。

“维克托 瓦西里耶维奇 尼基福罗夫，听我一句话。一个好教练，是把运动员而不是自己的欲求放在第一位的，即便是再没底线的教练， _也……也不会上他的学生_ ！”

“哦，”维克托安静的说，“你就是这么想我的吗，雅科夫？”

他也不是没扪心自问过他所做的究竟对不对，尤其是在初到长谷津的几周里，勇利对他的每次碰触都躲得远远的，就想维克托的手指能烧到他一样。他独自一人坐在榻榻米上的布団上，周边都是他未拆封的行李，好像在无声的抗议着。他想着他为何要来，想着勇利到底想不想他来。

他试着有规律地生活。他告诉过自己他可以成为勇利需要他成为的任何人，不管是父亲，朋友还是爱人。有一段时间似乎就连勇利都不确定这代表着什么。然后一切顺其自然，他也就不再纠结于此了。

“我没有。维坚卡，尽管如此我原谅你，因为你从来都不是他的教练。根本不是。从最开始我就说你只不过是在教练游戏。你给那个家伙催眠让他觉得你能把才能塞进他身体里。最疯狂的是居然还成了！”他一脸不相信得挥舞着双手。“但是维克托 瓦西里耶维奇，这不是教练。你是就花滑界的魔僧。”（ **注6** ）

这几乎可称得上一句赞美，然而它错的太离谱。

“事实上还有一条路，”维克托说，“他已经有了才能，我希望他能把动力塞进我身体里。然后他成功了。”

“啊，真好，非常感人。然后你现在回来了，所以彻底回来吧。”

“我无法抉择。你还不如杀了我。这会让我痛苦死的。”

雅科夫厌烦地嘲笑着，“你可比那坚强多了。”

“不。”维克托 尼基福罗夫，现代传奇说道，有什么东西堵在喉咙里，“我不是的。”

他不情愿得想到巴塞罗那那晚。后背抵在平板玻璃窗户上周遭一片安静。刚淋浴后滴水的头发。还有勇利那犹疑好奇的碰触，就好像直到那一刻他才相信维克托尼基福罗夫也是能感到痛的。

他们决定等决赛结束后再做决定。维克托几乎整夜不眠，独自一人躺在床上，无声的哭着。之后在冰场边上，幸福来得太突然。他向勇利的身体与灵魂承诺，既回归竞技，也要接着做教练。

金戒和订婚根本比不上这个承诺。即便是最残忍的情侣也不会要求这么高。（ **注7** ）  没有什么比滑冰要求更严格的日常管理了。毫无疑问，维克托最后回到冰上。为了勇利和滑冰。

泪水滚落他的面颊，维克托身体前倾，沉默地伸手抱住了教练。

“维恰，”雅克夫说道，粗粝的声音里透着一份心疼。“维坚卡，别这样，傻孩子。你比格奥尔基还惨，你是怎么把自己弄的这么糟的？”

他尴尬的拍了拍维克托的后背，但一直没推开他。

“给，”他最后说道，推了维克托一把让他坐直。他翻了翻自己兜找到一块手帕。“擦擦眼泪。之后记得喝点水，我可不想看着你脱水。”

维克托吸了吸鼻子，撩了下额发，找了块手帕干净的一角擤了擤鼻子。

雅克夫叹了口气，“你什么时候来？”

“九点，我们两个都是。”

“如果你们要是早上七点来…”

“勇利早上起不来。”

雅克夫叹气叹得更大声了，“如果你早上七点来，你就有一个半小时下午去教他了，随便你教什么。”

“谢谢你，雅克夫，”维克托又抱了他一下，“我知道你会考虑的，你一直都会的。”

“你还不如再给我一份性爱录像带（ **注8** ）。你都快弄死我了。去把自己收拾下，别让你的理疗师等着了。”

当维克托走向门口时，他听到雅克夫自言自语，“我可从来不会想着上哪个学生，因为我这帮学生都是笨蛋。”

“我也爱你，雅克夫，”维克托说道，离开了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的注：  
> 1.文章标题来自YouTube上普鲁申科的一个练习剪辑，https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BT0cjU_6aSQ  
> 2.维克托的苹果节食是以普鲁申科在为2010奥运会准备时的饮食为蓝本的。我并不提倡这种节食方式，但是运动员有时身不由己。
> 
>  另外作者很多地方都参考了普鲁申科。
> 
> 注1：本段翻译出自普鲁申科吧https://tieba.baidu.com/p/823565308  
> （不知道这样直接用好不好啊）  
> 注2：我不太理解这段啊？？？  
> Nonetheless Victor could not help but feel a certain pride in the system in which he had been trained. No doubt whatever they did in America, whatever that might be, was perfectly good; but in Russia things were done without compromise.  
> 注3：someone trying to merge是啥？  
> A car horn honked; nothing to do with them, no doubt, someone trying to merge.  
> 注4：皮凯转，pique turn，是不是第二集七分钟左右美奈子那个动作啊  
> 注5：Antonovkas.俄罗斯苹果的一个品种  
> 注6：Argentina 苏联电影，剧情简介：拉斯普金原为无业游民，后成为僧侣。他以各种手段招摇撞骗，装神弄鬼。最后竟混入宫廷，取得沙皇信任，与后皇的关系尤为隐密。他在宫廷中干了一系列坏事。沙皇在他的唆使下，颁布了一道又一道压迫人民的法令。拉斯普金的行为招致俄国一些贵族嫉恨。他被一群青年军官杀死。影片集中表现了拉斯普金生前最后5年的各种事件，揭露了沙皇尼古拉二世的残暴和对人民的压迫，以及他们在灭亡前的垂死挣扎。  
> 注7：Gold rings and an engagement meant nothing compared to this. Not even the cruelest of lovers could have demanded a more severe act of service.  
> 我不知道我理解的对不对啊？  
> 注8：sex tape 这里，作者设定是过去曾经流出过一份维克托和一位情人的sex tape，我感觉我没写出来这个意思……


	2. Chapter 2

在维克托回到圣彼得堡一周后，尤里4A跳跃成功。  
平心而论，维克托从未注意到尤里把这事放在第一位上。  
他一直在提醒他的身体他是世界冠军。他技术上和知识上一点也没忘。他的直觉一如以前敏锐。还有，将脑中的概念转化为身体行动的那一分钟里，只要短短的一毫秒他没注意到，他的身体就失去控制，拖累他。  
一周单腿蹲和负重仰卧起坐还有各种痛苦的练习。一周不停的练习4f，4l，直到上下牙打颤，忍住每次跳跃落地时的膝盖上钻心的痛。不是每次都落地成功；他摔地次数太多了以致从大腿到肩膀上都是瘀伤。一周以来不断尝试，无数次他无法恢复贝尔曼旋转的优雅让他最终接受了现实：自青年时代起他所保持的最后一丝的柔韧性已如蝶般轻飘飘地飞走了。  
雅克夫吼着，“浮足冰刀没过头顶不叫贝尔曼！维恰，别在那浪费时间。”  
“已经很接近了，”恼火的维克托挤出一丝微笑。然而他心里根本不认为已经很接近了。  
米拉大笑着滑过来，抬腿摆成维克托的姿势。她的浮腿以正确的角度弯曲着，一只手抬高向后去抓浮足。她一确定维克托看向这里，就变了个姿势。她的身体压弯得骇人，两只手向后伸展去拉头上的冰刀。她看起来只有到人腰部那么高。  
“很好，米拉”，格奥尔基说，“现在给他看看你的四周跳。”  
“现在赶紧去练习！”雅克夫冲他们吼道。  
.维克托一直没停下来过。当他在冰场上在滑冰时，让教练头痛不已的轻浮散漫就从他身上消失了。他全部注意力都集中在脚下的这块冰面，他的身体和自己的动作。脑海中仿佛有束光，其他事情都被藏进黑暗里。  
是时候了。暴雪来临，芬兰湾将有场降雪厚度超过30cm的大雪。狂风拍打着冰场顶窗，窗外白茫茫一片，只能看见风里打着旋的飘雪。  
维克托沉浸在自己的接续步里，想着自己还是16岁时的情景。他滑着现在看来有些过时的舞步，随着安东尼奥维瓦尔的四季中的冬季起舞，长发翩然。（雅科夫说过，你要是坚持要留长发，那至少得让它成为你的亮点。）他回想着当年的情景，想象着他转身时长发飞起，观众屏息凝神充满期待地望着他，随后低声惊叹与掌声如潮水涌来。他曾见过这幅景象，那未来他还会再经历一次的。  
现在他在白日梦里听到了欢呼。然后他意识到确实有欢呼声，但不是给他的。  
“快看！”  
“我们的小猫咪！”  
“尤拉！”  
“4A！”  
尤里滑行着停在冰上，双手握紧高举头顶挥舞着。自大奖赛以来，他还是第一次笑的这么开心。  
“你们看到了吗？看到了吧！你们这些战五渣怎么不录下来？”  
“他想给奥塔贝克看看~”米拉唱歌似的调侃道。  
“Amazing！”维克托喊道，在掌声尾处冰场安静时独自鼓掌。大家都转头看向他。尤里抱臂，鼓起脸，就好像亲爱的维克托说了什么错话一样。  
“非常美，”维克托说道，“我根本做不到。”  
话一出口，事情瞬间变糟了，难以预料得糟。尤里发出一声愤怒的低吼，并迅速向后滑去，想再来一次。  
雅科夫伸手没来得及抓住他，“尤拉，尤拉，等……”  
尤里开始跳跃，从一开始就决定了他将在空中剧烈地旋转，下落时，冰刀没有抓住冰面，他摔在地上像个被丢弃的玩偶，四肢张开。  
一阵难忍的寂静后，他平复了下呼吸，抬头眯眼看向维克托，“别那么看着我！我他妈好的很。”  
“这个我拍下啦，”米拉放低手机露出脸说着。  
勇利拉了拉维克托的胳膊，“你跟他说什么了？”  
维克托忘了他们一直在说俄语，他完全忘了勇利也在这。  
“我说他刚才那个跳跃很完美，”维克托用英语轻声说道，“我是真心的。”  
勇利把手不那么明显地搭在维克托的手臂上，不知道是表示信任还是安慰，“你能做到4A。”维克托觉得刚才他看尤里奥的时候脸上一定有什么其他表情，可能是某种渴望，虽然他发誓他当时就是为尤里奥感到骄傲，对他很敬佩。  
“我当然能，你知道我的，虽然没在比赛中做过。不过这也没什么意义。”  
但是尤里奥会在比赛中做，他想道，拿到一块突兀的银牌让他一半暗自高兴一半充满忧虑。雅科夫不会阻止尤里奥的。这就意味着他也要做到。  
十年前，作为新星，他需要在掌握其他跳跃的基础上，学会4T和4S，因为他才17岁，他还想不到要掌握其他的。几年后他开始学4F，4Lo，4Lz，把他们作为自己的绝招，这点倒是很像一战那些第一次运用坦克和双翼飞机的士兵。  
如果说有人挑起了四周跳的比赛，那一定是维克托。随便一个解说员，甚至一个花滑路人粉，都承认这一点。体育就是一场给人惊喜的运动，一场把你，还有你的对手，推到极限的运动。  
是时候重新开始了。他想起来莉莉娅说过，过去的你已经死了，能够重生很多次的人才是强者。只要需要，不管多少次都要重来。上一次重生，还是好几年前的事了。

***

那天晚上在更衣室，当维克托在处理自己的水泡，左腿重新包上，他觉得尤里在盯着他看。这太奇怪了，尤里像只猫独自一人还容易受惊，洗澡后马上用毛巾擦干，然后按照自己的计划训练做事。他从来不会留下和人攀谈。  
“你十年后就是我这样的！”维克托欢快的说，“现在就好好保养吧。”  
“恶心。”  
维克托向下瞥了一眼，记下来一会再用份蜡。  
“年纪大了不是什么高兴事，但死亡也不会有所得，”他换上一副说教的口吻念着这个谚语。  
尤里的胳膊倚在柜子上，后背自然弯曲着，显得他整个人十分傲慢，掩盖了身上大片的伤痕。“快闭嘴吧，我就问一句，你们打算做4A？”  
前提是在比赛中。而且他的语气好像把维克托和勇利放在一起考虑，而不是因为他俩是对手就分开问。这让维克托觉得有点微妙的高兴。  
“无需再问，不是吗？”  
“你最好别让猪排饭试了，他会在所有人面前摔个四仰八叉。你也是，你不再像你以为的那样优秀了，再也不是了。”  
为了强调下尤里的受伤大拇指狠狠朝下一戳。  
维克托站起来，把毛巾扔在后，挺直了腰板，一个成年男人这样对个男孩，多少有点不公平，有些孩子气。但尤里没回应。  
“你是在威胁我吗，小猫咪？”维克托说，“还 又？真可爱。”  
尤里讽刺道，“只有你还在赢你才是活着的传奇。”  
“那我可得加油继续赢了，对吧？  
“我不想你难看，”尤里说，“或者弄伤自己，就这样。”  
他从他第二大粉丝的嘴里听到一段这么感人的话，要命的是尤里的话听起来那么真诚。  
我已经把自己弄伤了，维克托想道，我还会再受伤的。这无法避免，你是太年轻还不懂这点吗？  
“发生什么事了？”格奥尔基问道，脖子上挂着冰鞋走进更衣室，“我错过什么了吗？你们俩怎么了？”  
“没事，”尤里说。  
“我没事，”维克托说着，重新坐回去包裹他的膝盖，“我要回家了。”  
在他要走出更衣室的时候，格奥尔基抓住他的肩，自信地说道，“活着就是受苦。”  
这是今天维克托听到的最安慰他的话了。

***  
（下面勇维一小段车……）

 

 

 

下午，暴风雪更猛烈了。外面黑压压地打着旋的暴雪遮蔽了一切。勇利推开冰场的玻璃门，结果门立刻被风吹得关上了。一阵雪被吹到他的脚下，落在门厅粗糙的毯子上，他笑了起来。  
勇利身后的维克托，拉上盟可莱羽绒服的拉链，“我跟你说过我一会叫辆车，只要几分钟就行。”  
去年冬天他习惯叫车。兴致来了他就走回家，不过他不是经常有这份心情 。  
“不要，”勇利坚持着，一天训练后他居然还有体力，“我想看看雪。”  
“你就不能在电车上看吗？桥上风很大，而且这里一冬天都是雪。”  
勇利拉着他迈进室外的混沌中。维克图根本没法拒绝。  
他们肩并肩手牵手摸索着前行。V 岛的灯光在雪中若隐若现。大雪狠狠地抽着他们的脸，风中细碎的冰晶刮着他们的皮肤。他们在没过鞋的大雪中艰难地前行着。  
“你来见我时，窗外飞着雪，”勇利说着，声音飞向维克托，飞过辽阔的涅瓦河。  
“没错，”维克托说着，怀念起长谷津的盛开的樱花和温泉。  
尽管公寓装上了双层玻璃，新安了地暖，公寓还是很冷清。马卡钦留在了日本，屋里显得很空。维克托让勇利去吃晚饭，自己泡在放入美镁盐的浴缸里。他享受着头脑放空的时刻，眼睛无意识地盯着窗户。狂风拍打着公寓，阵阵穿堂风扫过维克托的肩膀。他滑入水中，脑中不再出现今晚灯下的涅瓦河的景象，看不到门前的街道，他也不用费心去关百叶窗了。要是有死忠粉在外面等着和伟大的维克托尼基福罗夫见上一面，他到可以去看看他们。他笑了下。  
有人敲门，是勇利，“我要去睡觉了。”  
“想进就进来。”  
浴缸挺大的，但是让两人一起舒服的泡还是有些困难。  
“我去床上等你。”勇利说。  
在狂风的咆哮声中，维克托仍能听到勇利的脚步声从走廊走向隔壁房间。勇利的话不是事实陈述，也不是一个提示，就是他以为的意思。？？要是刚才那句他用祈使句就好了。维克托尼基福罗夫，去床上，现在。若是维克托戴着领带，勇利恐怕会马上拽着领带带走他。  
维克托被这个想法吓了一跳。他站起身，腿上未被热水消去的疼痛让他皱起了眉毛。他走出浴缸，从衣架上拿下浴袍，服了几片阿斯卡林。是时候去见自己的爱人了。  
即便有了羽绒被，床单还是冷冰冰的。勇利面朝墙，把自己用被子卷起来，不放过一点热气。维克托叹了口气伸手要关灯。  
“别关”，被子里传来坚定的声音。  
维克托照做。他躺在床上伸了伸左腿，期待的等着。  
他没等多久。

勇利翻个身骑在他身上，“你今天在冰场上都没怎么看我，”他说道。  
要是在明天说这应该是句抱怨，很严肃认真的那种。明天要是能挤出点时间，他们应该好好谈谈这个问题，不过现在，这是最好的前戏了。  
“作为教练我可真糟，”维克托表示同意。有时大声说出来对他而言是种解脱，即便是在床笫之间时。他觉得勇利知道了，估计知道有一阵了，甚至已经原谅他了，就像当时他碰自己的发旋那样。“要是还有我擅长的……”  
勇利凑过去，鼻子几乎要碰到维克托的，他皱起了眉，“我听说你在冰上还不错？”  
“我不知道我明天能不能起来床。”  
“那你现在只要看着我就好。”  
他太幸运了。他筋疲力尽地躺在床上，马上就要迎来自己28岁生日，浑身疼痛，布满新伤，肚子饿得咕咕直叫，腿上的水泡磨破，液体流在床单上。  
然而，靠在他身上的，是眼神中充满渴望的世界上最美的男人。勇利正处于身体的巅峰，身体瘦削犹如一把锋利的剑，光滑的皮肤下布满了肌肉。在一串灯光映照下他的脸发亮，他像是教堂天顶画一样发光。  
维克托伸出一根手指划过他的胸腔，“亲爱的，不管你想要什么，我永远都是你的。”  
勇利已经在亲吻他了，蹭着他，肌肤间的摩擦让身体产生暖意。勇利像个小太阳。即便他压在维克托身上让他有些痛，维克托仍旧渴望更多，渴望勇利的全部。  
他至少在精神上属于勇利。身体却懒洋洋地没有反应，勇利已经硬了顶在他的大腿上，但他……  
“对不起，对不起，”勇利低头一个劲的道歉，  
“我以为你——”  
“我想，”维克托说。我想要，“只是——”  
他伸出手，关节温柔地划过勇利汗津津的身体，握住了自己的。为了进入状态他快速翻起了自己的回忆：躺在膝上，亲吻冰鞋，表演开始，我的领带，全世界面前，公牛与角斗士，他在跳钢管舞，Eros，Eros，Eros，做我的教练吧维克托。甚至他还去想了：和克里斯的裸泳，《on the balcony》里的Lyuba，棍网球选手，2006年都灵冬奥会。  
他不必为自己的想象中出现他人而自责，没一个让他身体起变化。他的身体自从早上七点勉强干活，到晚上已经做不了什么了。  
维克托摇了摇头，“抱歉，今晚恐怕不行。”  
勇利从他身上翻下去，头低着，好像被打败一样没精打采。维克托拉住他，但勇利没抬头看他，“勇利，你想做对吗？想吗？那来吧。”  
勇利耳朵尖一下子红了。维克托完全弄不懂他在床上怎么那么大胆，直接，让人无法抗拒，但之前之后根本不好意思提起来。  
“不是！”勇利说，“不是，我的意思说我想，但是我……要不是……天哪，你该不会觉得即使你不喜欢，我也能好好享受吧？”  
眼前的勇利深深陷入羞耻与自我否定中。维克托几乎能读懂勇利在想什么：我对他没吸引力了，说不定一开始就没有，也许是来了圣彼得堡后事情开始不对的，他开始烦我了，我想每时每刻都和他在一起，我不该要求这么多，也许我哪里做错了……  
“来做吧，勇利，”维克托急切地打断了勇利自我妄想，“我想和你做。”为了效果好，他还特意换成俄语说了一遍，感觉更正式些，“Еби меня, Юрий”  
这几句算劝说吗？他会蹭过来掩盖住刚才的尴尬吗？这像不像他在请求？也许这招有用，勇利有时候挺吃这套的。他可以尽可能取悦于勇利，这或许更简单，但也承认了他的失败。  
维克托从不信被难倒。  
“我想和你做，”维克托怕他没听清重复了一遍。  
“你不想，”勇利坚持道。  
“需求一直存在，”维克托说，“但我们身体不能一直按照我们想的那样做，你懂的，对吗？”  
“当然我明白这点，我——当然，每天，在冰场上。那是——我的生活。”  
在勇利第一次没做好他的编舞时，维克托曾下过决心之后会温柔点。  
“我们两人都是。所以原谅你的过去吧，维恰，你是人，不是神。”  
勇利俯身吻了他。之后就不必多说什么了。勇利尽可能地温柔，维克托也不再疼痛。  
将入睡时，维克托摸了摸勇利的黑发，“体力真好。”  
窗外狂风不歇。

 

 

***

“维克托，”勇利眼神坚定，“教我做4A吧。”  
“让我想一下，”维克托说。  
他在冰上向后滑去，他相信做比说更有力。他想象自己说，这个需要控制速度，运用滑行腿的力量，起跳，旋转……听起来不错很有说服力，所以他打算照着自己的想法试一试。  
他起跳，足够高，转满四周，在冰上绊了一下，一下子摔在冰上。  
“不是这样的，”他笑着说，跪在冰上匀了口气，头发散下落在脸上，“完全不是。”  
勇利没问维克托他还好吗，他相信着他。维克托很感激这点，也很感激他的厚裤子，摔倒时垫了一下。不过就一点点，估计要疼一早上。  
他站起身，“我再试一次。”  
勇利点点头，目光专注。现在的他，就像在看世界的舞台上维克托在表演能拿金牌的节目，而不是在练习冰场上顶着乱糟糟一头毛穿着Metallurg Magnitogorsk棍网球队应援衫做着挫死了的跳跃。  
他第二次尝试成功了，勉强算是。在现在的体重下他跳跃时花掉了全部力气，而当落地成功时他感受到了脊柱的抗议。但维克托仍然笑着，他很早就知道他必须要一直笑着。  
“像这样，”他边说边做阿拉贝斯克舞姿。  
他忍不住回头看冰场另一端在指导阿尼亚和她的搭档的雅科夫站的地方。雅科夫看见了吗？应该看见了，不过他的脸被他的帽檐遮住了，不太好说。  
“维恰你在指导吗？还是在练习？我看不出来这俩差别。”  
“示范，”维克托说。  
所以雅科夫看见了。这周维克托做了三个4A，尤里奥做了两个。维克托才没有在计分互相比着。他毫不惊讶还很小很轻的尤里奥虽然没什么经验但已经学会跳跃了。但经验和力量仍在告诉他，现在继续，继续。  
“太棒了，”勇利说，“但你能详细说下吗？”  
解释。没错，这就是为什么维克托要先做一个4A。现在他在想继续做一个看看能不能再成功完成一个。或许他正运气爆棚，浪费机会总觉得有些可惜。  
然而现在他是在指导中，能不能做4A不影响他教学。毕竟雅科夫教的跳跃有的是他现在做不到的，有的是他从来都没做到过得，有的是他即使是苏联的希望时他也没想过要做的。1980年盐城湖，他得了铜牌。那时可没人要求会跳4T。  
维克托滑向了勇利。“这是……这是一种直觉。你还记得你是怎么从两周跳到三周跳的吗？这不是能用语言说清楚的事。”  
意料之中勇利有点恼火。他皱起了眉头不是因为自己近视又没戴眼镜。“维克托，也许对你来说是直觉，但对我来说不是。我又不是花滑之神。”  
“刚才那个跳跃像是神做的吗？”  
“是啊！”勇利回答道。  
之后维克托忍不住伸手拥抱他。他吻了吻勇利，冰鞋贴在一起。他们紧紧抱在一起这样才不会因为反作用力而分开。  
“维恰，”雅科夫用俄语说道，“要是你敢在没有我的许可和监管下，偷偷拉着我的学生试着做4A，我绝对会打折你的腿。”  
维克托用俄语回答他，“雅科夫，你一定要怀疑我总是在计划什么吗？”  
勇利有些担心地看着维克托，“他是不是有些不高兴我们……嗯……现在在冰上这样？”  
“当然不是，”维克托趁着勇利没戴眼镜的时候亲了下他的鼻梁，“他不懂浪漫，记得提醒我给你讲讲他当初怎么追莉莉娅的。”  
“你本来要跟我讲怎么做4A的，”勇利坚持道，他专注地像束激光，没什么能让他分心，“我希望你能教我。”  
“我觉得你现在专心练掌握的跳跃或许更好，在你的后半段加一个4F……”  
勇利强压怒意，脸有些烫，嘴唇抿成一条线，“我需要4A。”  
“不是为了赢全国花滑锦标赛，也不是为了赢四大洲锦标赛。”  
“如果我要在世锦赛赢尤里奥，如果我要赢……”  
等勇利意识到他在说什么的时候，舌头被绊住了，结结巴巴地停了下来。整张脸都通红的，嘴巴张张合合，惊讶于自己的大胆。  
“如果你要赢过我？”  
说出这句话有太多的含义。这么多年对着这么多对手，这句话他说过太多遍了。威胁的，迷人的，讽刺的，有魅力的，有趣的，冷冰冰的，不信任的。但对于勇利来说，这些一个都没有：他只是这么说了，单纯地问这个问题。  
“JJ！”勇利大声说着，急切地挥舞这双手，“我想说JJ！”  
维克托伸手搂过他，“是我。你应该想想怎么赢过我，作为你的教练，我也该想想。我们怎么才能赢过那位挺厉害的维克托尼基福罗夫？”  
“不，拜托维克托，不是的……”  
维克托把一根手指放在唇边思索着。这是这段时间内他遇到最有趣的问题。有趣，新颖，惊异。他从一开始就该像这个问题。  
“他老了，乏了，旧伤不断，逞强地认为他还行。他不止要献上他拥有的一切，他还要献上他没有的。他从未在比赛中完成4A，练习中也不能完美落冰，但他要尽可能尝试。因为如果他不能给观众带来惊喜，他就结束了。也因为他不能接受自己下滑。你知道，自大可是致命的。”  
勇利缓慢地摇了摇头，眼睛睁大，“维克托，那不是你。”  
“不是吗?”维克托问。  
“也许去年你是这样的，但你现在绝不是了！”  
又是个让人震惊的想法。维克托眨了眨眼，一只手若有所思地穿过他的额发，细碎的头发落在他修长的五指上。刚才的一摔带起的细碎冰晶落在他们身上，他摇了摇头，想把他们抖下去。  
他疏于自省，这对花滑没什么帮助，雅科夫也不赞成。也许他已经养成自己的性子，从未注意过。  
“你不该那么说自己，”勇利重复着。  
“我是在说你的对手，”维克托跳过这个话题，“我会在比赛中尝试4A的，我不确定能不能成功，你不该在我成功做出4A的前提下制定自己的计划，就这些。”  
勇利不会放弃的。他确定目标后就不会轻易放弃，目光里的坚韧像是要盯穿维克托。“你说过你想看GOE+3的4F完美跳跃的，我也做到了！你不想也看看4A吗？”  
“我想！但我觉得你恐怕做不到。”  
还是说我在考虑自己？维克托想着。  
曾经这种话会打碎勇利的玻璃心。现在他只是抬头看着维克托，就好像是维克托，不是他失败了，“你说过你相信我的，维克托。”  
他有些累了。这么聊下去只会让他们之间离得越来越远的。维克托搂住勇利的腰，倾身闻了闻熟悉的汗水味，衣服的潮湿的味道，还有——是他的古龙水吗？他觉得是的。  
“勇利，我相信你。但你不能为了赢把你自己变成活着的传奇维克托尼基福罗夫的翻版。我已经不确定我是否能延续这个传奇了。你跟我说过你不想让我以父亲的身份，兄长的身份，男朋友的身份对你，而是我自己。从没有人对我说过这种话。现在我把这句说给你。别为了赢而学我，你不止这些。做你自己，去赢吧。”  
“嗯，”勇利呼了一口气，“我会尽力的，但我……”  
“去问问雅科夫关于4A，他能客观地指导你，我不行。”  
也许维克托终于会做鼓舞人心的演讲了，也许他手心滑入勇利上衣，轻抚他的腰部。  
不管怎样，它奏效了。勇利点了点头。  
“谈够了，是时候训练了，离冰前做三次4F，没转够周数可不行，”维克托拍了拍手，“去吧，你的教练现在命令你。”  
勇利滑开了。冰场另一边，雅科夫勉强地点了点头。  
你看，维克托心想，我还不算很糟的教练吧。

***

维克托坐在更衣室的 长椅脱下冰鞋时猛地吸了一口气，忍着身上剧痛。尾骨肯定摔青了。第一次4A失败后他忍得相当痛苦，简直是给他的性生活又插了一把刀。  
只有一个人还能给他点玩笑似的同情。维克托拿出手机给克里斯发短信。过了一会他把键盘切换成英语，毕竟法语中没有这种感觉。  
他快速地打上：跳4A的时候屁股摔得好痛。  
没过五秒钟那边就回了，也是英文：！！！有图为证。  
屁股还是4A？！  
都是。  
过了一会：Je me sens vieux（法语：我觉得我老了）。  
Moi aussi,（法语：我也是），维克托回道。


	3. Chapter 3

格奥尔基 波波维奇在冰上表演的卡拉博瑟有着男人的特点，他的跳跃干净地完成了。自由滑Tales of a Sleeping Prince更为出色，像是他自己经过十年沉睡，一朝醒来发觉自己也有机会一碰被维克托长久占据的首位。  
自由滑第三位出场是维克托， 他现在可没有底气争一争。如众人所知，他的节目里最高难度的是3A，热身的时候他没有做四周跳。其实他遵从雅克夫的建议在热身时省略掉大部分动作。  
膝盖情况更糟糕了。这几年的旧伤没复发，看起来是痊愈了，但这两周的刻苦训练，加上他悲伤地发现自己发福了，让还脆弱的关节承受不小的重担。幸好他们还正常支撑着他，还没坏掉。每次滑冰都是在挑战自己的极限，唯一的问题就是何时膝盖支撑不住。  
但不是今天 。  
维克托上冰，听着全场为他也只为他爆发的震耳欲聋的尖叫呐喊声。直到这一刻他才知道自己是有多想念这种感觉，绕场滑行时他微笑着向观众招手致意。时间滴答滴答地向前走着，走到让他褪去名人的外衣成为运动员的那个光辉时刻。  
准备开场姿势时，他小心地动着自己的左腿。解说员应该看到了并记下了。他对此不在意。音乐开始了。维克托在表演中经常脑中一片空白。其他选手可能会在想他们的节目，想在场边看着他们的教练，想他们的分数想他们的排位想他们的梦想，但维克托不是这样的，他的世界里只有冰面。要是在节目中想到了什么，那可是个表演不佳的信号。  
三分钟时的4lz，并不是他最喜欢的跳跃。落冰时很糟，他听到明显的刺啦一声，还有膝盖无声的尖叫抗议，他的手落下，草。还剩下一个3A，身体已经缺氧了，胸口剧烈起伏，肌肉里积聚了太多乳酸。他还可以去挑战一下4A，或许能成功，在节目后半段，成就一段奇迹，也有可能失败，既然他能够完成一个跳跃，那他根本不惧怕失败，当然他也有可能因此毁掉自己的膝盖，但那又如何？维克托尼基弗洛夫会在意吗？  
维克托，那不是你。他听到勇利对他说。完全不是。  
维克托本能地相信自己身体的直觉。后颈像是感到了什么，传来针扎般的阵痛。他起跳了。  
3A。普通，毫无亮点，毫无惊艳之处。进入部分太长了。GOE-1分。  
最后他总分输给格奥尔基三分。  
“粗心，”雅克夫瞪着总分不满地说道，“差劲，欧锦赛你不能再像这样滑了。”  
维克托紧紧地抱住雅克夫，眼前这位老人毫无疑问是高兴的，“欧锦赛不会滑成这样了，我发誓。”  
表演结束后他大口呼吸，但心里有种让人目眩的高兴像泡泡一样从心底不断地浮上来，就算他五连冠也没没感受到这样的快乐。他的膝盖没有受伤。他对镜头比心，给在长谷津用电脑和玛卡钦一起看比赛的那个人不断抛飞吻，直到镜头切走尤里上冰。  
尤里滑自由滑时像大奖赛决赛一样紧张。尚未成熟的他，踏入冰场像是在奥运会上表演，而不是把它当作俄罗斯锦标赛的一部分，虽然这次是他升组后的第一次全俄锦标赛。  
维克托透过刘海注视着尤里，紧张的屏住了呼吸，外套口袋里的双手紧握成拳，他正静静等待着答案：尤里，会尝试4A吗？  
显而易见。到了那一点时，他的每块肌肉因紧张激动而颤抖着。他要去做了。起跳，旋转（一圈，两圈，三圈，然后……），没能成功落地，即便是维克托也觉得这个落地无法挽回了。  
尤里摔倒了，被甩到冰场挡板，发出沉闷咚的一声。马上他挣扎着站起来，继续高速滑行，跟上音乐，完成编舞。身上的一片火红的羽毛轻飘飘地落在冰上。维克托屏住了呼吸。  
评分好像花了一个世纪。评委的脑袋凑到电脑屏幕前来确认4A的周数。最后他们并没有对尤里仁慈，降周为3A，一个摔倒的3A。  
看着尤里在等分区咬着嘴唇，维克托在想要是自己在比赛中尝试4A评委会怎样。他猜测（但不会对勇利和雅克夫之外的人提起）或许这个结果会有所改变。虽然他也无能为力。正如在温哥华之后，雅克夫对他说的，评委给予你的，评委也会夺走。祝福评委吧。  
这意味着维克托以大比分优势领先于尤里夺得银牌。这也是格奥尔基职业生涯中第一次，大概也是最后一次，在俄锦赛夺得冠军。  
格奥尔基意识到这点后，忍不住哭泣，脸上的妆花了弄得到处都是。维克托拥抱他，亲吻他的两颊，闻到了他身上汗味和他常喷的香水。  
“祝贺你，戈沙，你值得冠军。”  
“也许现在，”格奥尔基说道，“也许阿尼亚会—”  
但维克托觉得阿尼亚可能在反思自己所失去的。她新交的男友让她无心训练，她和她的搭档仅仅位列第七，无缘一百多公里外的欧锦赛金牌。  
格奥尔基还没放过维克托。他紧紧的抓住他，手掌的热度透过维克托表演服的网纱喷在皮肤上。维克托心想他现在最好不要对我有想法。他曾用12年来发现情景性同性恋，这可不是雅克夫的训练营 ，也没有船。那不是我想要的，现在也不是。但现实不是这样的，格奥尔基还在聊他的阿尼亚。  
“爱成就了你的勇利，”他抽噎着说道，“但不适合我们俄罗斯人，是苦难和心碎升华了我们的灵魂。”  
“没错，陀斯妥耶夫斯基，”维克托回答道，温和地拍了拍他的背，“但今晚你应当试着改变下好好享受了。”  
最终格奥尔基重重地吸了下鼻子结束了话题，嘴里嘟哝着什么，好像是“但本来不能”“但克里斯不在这”之类的，最后跟着雅克夫离开了。

 

 

颁奖典礼过后，他们一起在冰场上摆姿势合照。  
“下次我绝对会成功落冰的，”尤里说道，不耐烦地抓着铜牌的缎带迫不及待地想把这玩意从脖子上扯下来，“我要在欧锦赛打爆你。”  
“乐意之至，你要是真能做到，我大概要考虑下是否要上4A了。”  
尤里张开嘴要说什么，没法确定他到底说了什么，大概是去你的吧死老头子之类的，显然莉莉亚在旁边看着很有震慑力。维克托揽过尤里的肩膀，对着镜头微笑，一边弯腰亲吻同伴的脸颊一边烦恼着什么时候才能结束？也许我不该这样？他长高了吧？  
“手拿开，”尤里一把推开他，有些动摇地说，“你嘴贴的太近了吧，你又不是那么甜的人，你就不能像普通人一样握手？”  
“我不是普通人，我是维克托 尼基弗洛夫。”  
同时他好像意识到了什么。维克托放开了尤里向他伸出手。作为一名选手向另一位选手伸手致意。尤里点点头，嘴角快速向上挑动了一下，就好像这是维克托这么长时间做的唯一一件有意义的事。在闪光灯的轰炸下，他握住了维克托的手。

这张照片在次日登报了，虽然维克托没去看。

国际滑联：俄罗斯的英雄维克托 尼基福罗夫，祝贺新人尤里 普利斯基夺得铜牌。九届俄锦赛男子花样滑冰金牌得主尼基福罗夫在昨日的比赛中夺得一枚银牌。在八个月的休息后他已重返冰场。

 

 

就在他们洗澡时，有人更新了尤里的维基百科：在比赛中第一位尝试4A的选手。在维克托皱眉对着脏兮兮的镜子准备给自己头发弄个造型的时候，尤里一言不发把手机打开到这页塞到维克托手里。

“你确实是啊，”维克托心不在焉地说着，身后的格奥尔基已经卸好妆，沉浸在自己的世界里，皱着眉给自己画了过于浓的眼妆，“你自己编辑的？”

“蠢货，”尤里吼着，“我也会是第一个完成的。”

维克托觉得他这话听起来像是给自己打气的，他都说了多少遍了？

之后尤里在新闻发布会上又说了一遍。他挨着格奥尔基坐，在摄像灯光的照射下不安地轻轻扭动着。他脸上并未画浓妆，让他显得更年轻了。然而在莉莉娅锋利的视线下，他一开口，倒显得沉稳了些，好歹是彩排过的。

“我期待之后的欧锦赛，届时我将向大家展示我有能力完成4A，是俄罗斯的顶尖花滑选手。我不认为我是下一个维克托 尼基福罗夫，我是唯一的尤里 普林斯基。”  
讲这些官方回答时他处于变声期，语调起伏又坚定地低声回答着。他好像那些被人拿着枪逼着录视频的人质，但又因为赞同这些话而感到兴奋。维克托想着这大概是斯德哥尔摩综合症吧。  
新闻发布会上媒体兴致盎然。但他们基本没关注格奥尔基，尤里代表着未来，让人觉得有些奇怪的是维克托也象征着未来。  
“您会参加欧锦赛吗？”有人问到大家都想问的问题。  
“我当然会准备的，”维克托的额发轻垂覆在眼上，“或许这么说有些自大了，但我觉得在延续辉煌的维克托尼基弗洛夫之路上没人比我更适合了。”  
礼堂顿时响起一片笑声。好极了。尤里向后倾，在格奥尔基身后朝维克托瞪了一眼，莉莉亚赶紧朝他发出警告的一声。  
“准确的说我更加地期待世锦赛了，”维克托继续说，“因为在世锦赛我将有机会同胜生勇利同台竞技。他是如今一位让人感到惊喜的选手，希望你们能多多关注他。”  
“听说您与胜生勇利订婚了，这是真的吗？”  
他们可能觉得现在答案才明了。勇利在巴塞罗那的新闻发布会也被问到这个问题，含糊着回答说他想和维克托一直在一起。也许回答的不够清楚。也许媒体们没看维克托的ins，没看到他在一百个不同场景下秀他的戒指。也许他们只是想在母语下求证。  
维克托没在意重复了。他举起左手，轻轻翻动手掌让戒指更好地展示给大家看。“要不是真的，那他可要负责了。他给我戴上戒指时，我当然认为这是个订婚戒指。他在世锦赛赢得金牌我们就结婚。”他停顿了一下，找到ISU直播摄像机，“我们来确认下？他肯定在看直播呢。勇利，我的挚爱我生命中的一半，你会和我结婚吗？”  
即便是铁石心肠的记者，此刻也送上掌声。莉莉亚给了雅克夫一个复杂的眼神，冲着维克托点了点头—大概是支持的意思？而长桌另一端传来了空心木头的脆响，是尤里的额头撞到桌子上了。  
维克托很愿意回答关于订婚的问题，但这时运动报记者抛来关于未来比赛的问题，“您认为他会在世锦赛击败您？”  
他觉得笑容有点撑不住了，“当然！”  
“您是否觉得休息一年后重返赛场有些困难呢？”  
维克托考虑了下，“我可以给你看看我脚的情况，但每次这么做大家都被熏倒了。”  
笑声更大了。雅克夫捂住了眼睛。  
“当然有困难，”他补充道，“我也从未奢望会简单。只有死亡是容易的，我还没准备好赴死。”  
在巴塞罗那的海边，尤里说过维克托已经死了。然而在三天后他就在地狱复生。  
“那您的膝盖呢？”  
“休息几天就会好的。”  
“自十八岁来首次与俄锦赛金牌无缘，您感觉怎样？”  
“像是一场挑战，”他笑了起来，露出一排牙齿。  
“尤里普林斯基打算在欧锦赛尝试4A，您是否也有此打算呢？”  
维克托和媒体打交道的原则之一就是给他们卖个关子。现在也是。他手掌按在桌子上，起身，对着闪光灯眨了下眼。  
“抱歉，我要去赶飞机了。”  
“我会打爆他的！”尤里突然大吼一声。  
维克托起身摸向门边，小心地绕过摄影包，三脚架还有电线，这时手机突然提醒有条消息。他分心从上衣口袋掏出扫了一眼，锁屏上的三个字让他眼前有些模糊。  
我愿意。  
他看向台上几人，格奥尔基仍然坚持着自己的哲学—陀思妥耶夫斯基的哲学，苦难的必然性，在场的人又不好意思打断他讲话。  
“他答应了，”维克托轻声对着sports illustrated的记者说道，他知道对方不会写在新闻上，“他会和我结婚。”  
随后他飞向全日锦标赛。

 

从车里雅宾斯克到大阪要将近24个小时。驱车三小时穿过桦树林和松树林来到叶卡捷琳堡，乘坐俄罗斯乌拉尔航空到北京，接着换日本航空来到羽田，最后新干线到长谷津。维克托习惯旅行了。他看着糟糕的电影，打瞌睡，喝香槟，吃烤鸡胸和水果，女服务员帮他定时换冰冰敷膝盖。在俄罗斯乌拉尔航空上机组成员认出了他，尽可能好好招待他，作为回报他送出自己的签名照，并且给副机师在秋明的痴迷于滑冰的表弟录了一段打招呼视频。在日本航空倒是没被认出来，不过他是白金会员，加上身上的贵气（或者说他拎着的是lv行李箱）确保这趟旅途很舒适。  
大概是因为这天不是他生日吧，不过生日对他来说基本上等于俄锦赛。今年他期待着一个特别的礼物。  
他到大阪的时候，只来得及办理酒店入住，冲个澡，更衣去冰场。他赶到的时候选手已经在热身了。勇利穿着宽大的运动服来回跑，专心地挥舞着手臂，维克托突然意识到他正努力缓解着自己的紧张。  
我之前一直在想什么？我到底为什么觉得让他自己这段时间一个人很合理？也许让雅克夫做我们两个人的教练是对的，我居然认为勇利是自私的。  
“勇利！”他大声喊道，让声音穿透耳机里的音乐。屋里其他选手猛的抬头看着维克托。维克托心想，他们盯着我倒没觉得不好意思啊。一会勇利也抬头了，但没对上维克托的视线。  
“你来了。”他简简单单地说了一句。  
“我说过我会来的。”  
然而他的出现并没有缓解勇利的紧张。他希望他能来得及帮勇利做头发化妆，以此来让两人平静下来，但现在看来没什么用。  
勇利在热身的时候，不断的朝维克托的方向投来视线，觉得脸上一阵热又移开了视线。他在紧张，但又和平常紧张不一样。维克托又一次迷茫了。他到底想干什么？一个好教练这时候敢说点什么？  
最后他捉住勇利，手指下的表演服摸起来滑滑的。  
“怎么了勇利？告诉我。”  
“没什么。”勇利有些冷淡的回答道。  
显然根本不是没什么。他摘掉勇利的耳机。“我要再威胁你一次我要亲你了吗？”  
勇利抿紧了嘴唇，沉默了一会像是他拒绝说任何事。但突然他开口，“对不起维克托！对不起！今天还是你的生日！”  
一切明了。维克托放松地笑了。“那个银牌？格奥尔基？”  
勇利点点头。  
“没必要难过。我以前在青年组十四岁的时候输过他一次，那是我的丑小鸭时期，我那时长了八厘米，很在意输了比赛。现在吗？我祝福他。”  
“我很担心，也不知道说什么。”  
“新闻发布会没用吗？我知道你看了。”  
“有时候你在笑，但那不是真心的。你也知道我俄语不大好。”  
“可你理解了最重要的一部分。”  
勇利的视线滑下，落在维克托手上的戒指上。他挤出一丝微笑，但是是真心实意的。  
“事实上，”维克托说，“我同情格奥尔基，他觉得这样阿尼亚会回来。她不会的。”  
“要是她需要一枚奖牌来让她跟着他，那她也不值得格奥尔基对她好。”  
维克托看了一会勇利，一把抓住他的胳膊，他的嘴唇落在勇利刚做好的头发上，“勇利，我没有这个意思……”  
“我知道！”勇利有些激动地说，“我当然知道，维克托。”  
“那现在上场为我赢一块金牌吧，因为我想亲一下。”

 

勇利夺得金牌。毫无疑问。根本不需要4A。  
典礼后，维克托走上冰场，穿着他的意大利皮鞋踩在冰面上感觉还是挺奇特的。勇利仍站在领奖台上，尽可能地回应观众的欢呼声。南健次郎站在下面的台子上，但看起来离他好几米远，一脸崇拜地看着勇利让维克托咯咯直笑。  
我看他的时候也是这副表情吗？我觉得是。  
勇利看到维克托时，表情一下子就变了—从庄重的，抬起下巴有些骄傲到完完全全毫无防备的高兴，惹得维克托眼眶发热。他伸出手，扑向维克托。  
他们要时刻注意着媒体。维克托站在领奖台下面的冰面上，勇利的手按在他的肩上，他们冲着摄影师甜甜的笑着。维克托拿出了那块小心的放在从外套口袋里的银牌—他就为这一刻准备的—认真的为勇利戴在颈上。现在肯定有人拍下来了，不知道再过多久披集就会把它发在ins上。  
温热的手指轻轻地刮了刮他的脸。勇利清了下嗓子。维克托回头望着他。  
“我给你准备了礼物，你喜欢吗？”  
维克托呼吸一滞，他偏了偏脑袋随后想起来那个承诺。勇利献给他金牌时，上千台照相机片刻不落的打着闪光拍摄着。  
所以他们谁说的对，维克托在这空当思考着，耳边响起了自己雷鸣般心跳声。勇利还是格奥尔基？我们从冰上获得了什么？究竟是爱还是苦难？  
但他可是维克托尼基弗罗夫。没人能逼他抉择。对他来说都是，没有其他的选择。  
随着勇利的手指碰到他的后颈时，维克托倾身吻上了金牌。吻上时只觉得一片冰冷，似乎冰面的所有残忍美丽都倾注其中。他的唇离开时，他看到奖牌表面起了层雾。  
所以维克托 尼基弗洛夫还是活着的。


End file.
